


Amor letal

by bravewhenfearful



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Seduction, Attempted robbery, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Lactation Kink, Lust at First Sight, Mommy Kink, Murder, Near Death Experiences, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Other, Secret Relationship, Sex, Skull Crushing, Stalking, Superpowers, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, beheading of a minor character, homelander is a dork
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Un nuevo empleado atrapa la atención de Homelander...El chico es más de lo que aparenta.
Relationships: The Homelander/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EliasIsMyWaifu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasIsMyWaifu/gifts).



-"Crees que esto funcionará?.. Qué pasa si lo mata?.."..

Stillwell sonrió en el teléfono. Estaba segura que este experimento tendría éxito. 

-"No te preocupes..No puede."

*

  
Un mes antes...

  
El joven pelirrojo caminaba por el pasillo. Tenía la caja de documentos que Madelyn le había pedido digitalizara para fin de mes. Oskar estaba seguro que esto era una tarea que habia sido evitada por sus antecesores a propósito. Era una caja entera de viejos documentos. No había manera que pudiese escanearlos con exito. O estaban dañados o tenían manchas. Estaban en un terrible estado. Incluso pepen en usar guantes para evitar dañarlos más.

La caja era tan alta que al distraerse un segundo chocó con alguien.

-"Oh!...Lo siento mucho. No fue mi intención. Es que..no puedo ver muy bien..".

Dijo el joven y bajó un poco la caja para ver a empleado con el que había chocado. 

Homelander chasqueó los dientes. Este maldito interno era ciego o no sabía a quien se dirigía. 'Cómo se atrevía a chocar con él?. El le daría un buen sermón y quizas lo quemase un poco..solo el cabello para....oh dios...', eran los pensamientos del supe.

Dejó de pensar. Dejó de moverse. Toda su atención estaba enfocada en el par de ojos cafés enmarcados por hermosos rizos rojos, que lo miraban detrás de una caja.

Homelander aclaró su garganta.

-"Oh..hey..Ten más cuidado novato..amm. Eres nuevo aquí, chico?..No te había visto antes..".

Coqueteó el supe. El muchacho sabía quién era. Lo había visto a distancia intimidando empleados y otros supe. ..y había visto videos filtrados en la red de lo desalmado que era. Debía ser cauteloso..No quería llamar su atención para nada..

-"Amm.. tengo dos meses de trabajar acá..."..

-"Oh.. bueno..dejame ayudarte amm .."

Dijo el supe tomando la caja de las manos del joven. Finalmente logró ver el rostro completo del muchacho. Sonrió tontamente .

-"Amm..Oskar..Gracias.."

-"Oh..lindo...digo. Gusto en conocerte..Oskar. Soy Homelander."..

El hombre lo intimidaba con su estatura y su extraño comportamiento. El joven se sentía incómodo con la atención. Solo quería escurrirse por el corredor y no volver a cruzar caminos con Homelander.

Oskar solo asintió. Sus rizos brincaron con el movimiento rápido. Homelander lo observaba casi hipnotizado que no notó que el joven se alejaba caminado rapido. El hombre parpadeó y sonrió. Iba a ir justo detrás de él, cuando vió a Stillwell al final del pasillo. Ella le sonrió, pero el hombre solo estaba interesado en el chico por el momento. 

Lo siguió durante un par de días. Observándolo con su vision de rayos x. Mientras trabajaba y en ocasiones cuando iba de camino a casa por la noche. 

  
*

  
Un par de días después, Oskar caminaba de noche por las calles de camino a casa. Estaba cansado y le dolía un poco la cabeza por estar tanto tiempo frente al monitor. Se rascó los ojos.

Una figura lo seguía a unos metros. Los pasos de la sombra acelerándose a medida que el joven se acercaba a un callejón justo antes de la calle que cruzaba para tomar el subterraneo.

De repente en la pared de un edificio, una línea de sangre impactó contra el muro. La cabeza del sospechoso caía al suelo separada de su cuerpo en un corte limpio. Ojos rojos se apagaban entre las sombras.

Homelander empujó el cadáver al callejón oscuro. Dijo en voz baja, en medio de la oscuridad.

-"Maldita rata...No debiste tratar de robar a mi chico..".

Luego se disparó volando al cielo. Debía alcanzar al joven antes de que llegara al subterráneo.

Oskar estaba cruzando la calle cuando una fuerza sobrehumana lo elevó en un segundo hasta las nubes. Empezó a gritar y se aferró al cuello de su raptor.

-"Jaja lo que tengo que hacer para conseguir una cita contigo , bebecito..".

El joven lo miró asombrado. El supe lo cargaba en brazos por encima de las nubes.

-"Homelander?...Que demonios haces?!...Bajame..bajame!" ..

El supe hizo una mueca de fastidio y lo soltó.

El joven gritaba a medida que caía de la gran altura atravesando nubes en su camino. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. 'Moriría de la manera más tonta posible y nadie lo sabría?!'' pensó.

Homelander aspiró de sorpresa. Una presión en su pecho se activó por el miedo de lastimar al chico. Voló lo más rápido que pudo y lo alcanzó. Gritaba antes de tomarlo.

-"Ya..No grites..No es para tanto..".

El joven seguía gritando , pero visiblemente más alterado al ver que Homelander se aproximaba a atraparlo.

Justo antes de que tocara el pavimento, el supe lo atrapó en sus brazos.

Se escuchó un crujido proveniente del cuello del muchacho y éste perdió el conocimiento.


	2. Chapter 2

El joven despertó lentamente. Parpadeaba por la molestia que le causaba la luz del sol. 'Había olvidado cerrar las cortinas?', pensó aun adormilado...

Oskar abrió los ojos asustado. Los eventos de la noche anterior presentándose como una película a gran velocidad en su mente.

Se sentó de inmediato y empezó a respirar agitadamente. Retrocedió hasta chocar con el espaldar de la cama. Sus rodillas protegiendo su cuerpo. Estaba en ropa interior.

Homelander lo observaba desde una silla en el rincón. Sonrió al asustado joven.

-"Cena?..".

El joven contestó con la voz firme, desprovista del miedo que sentía en ese momento.

-"No!"..

El supe se levantó y caminó hacia él. Levantando los brazos al cielo en frustración se quejó.

-"Oh, vamos!..Por qué no?!".

Oskar seguía hecho una bola contra el espaldar de la cama.

-"Tú.. matas gente por diversion...YO soy gente!".

-"Oh.."

Oskar escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas, Sus manos haciendo de escudo. No quería hablar más. Ya era bastante malo haber atrapado la atención del lider de los siete, pero ahora tenía que pensar en lo último que recordaba de la noche antes de desmayarse.

Se mordió los labios. Estaba seguro que se había desnucado.. 'Cómo es que había sobrevivido?'..

Después de varios segundos sintió un peso en la cama. Sin levantar la cabeza habló en voz baja.

-"Por qué sigues aquí...Me dejaste en calzoncillos...Ya viste todo lo que había que ver..Puedes irte...".

Homelander no sabía que pensar. Estaba molesto por que no quería irse, pero también por que había hecho sentir incómodo al chico. 'Por qué demonios le importaba?'.. Debía analizar lo que sentía y para eso debía estar sólo.

Asintió y salió volando por la ventana, rompiendo en mil pedazos el cristal.

Oskar gimió de fastidio...

  
*

  
Tenía un par de horas de estar en la cima de la montaña. Había pensado en sus sentimientos hacia el chico y ahora estaba aburrido. 'Por qué demonios tenía que gustarle un chico bueno?!', pensó .

Estaba pensando seriamente en hacerle un bigote al monumento de los presidentes debajo de él.

En ese momento llegó Stormfront..

-"En que travesuras te metiste anoche?..".

-"Déjame sólo..".

La mujer se le acercó seductoramente. Pegando su pecho contra el brazo del hombre, pero éste solo chasqueó la lengua y salió volando lejos.

Stormfront arrugó el ceño..

-"Maldito niño!.. Tenía que distraerte de nuestros planes.."

  
*

  
Una semana pasó sin que el supe cometiera algun crímen. Cada vez que intentaba lastimar o abusar de alguien, recordaba el rostro de Oskar. Decidió que tenía que dormir con él para sacarlo de su mente.

Una hora después estaba a varios metros sobre el edificio de apartamentos donde vivía el joven pelirrojo. Con su vision de rayos x lo observaba llegar a casa.

En el centro de la isla de su cocina había un enorme ramo de rosas rojas. En medio de la mostruosidad había una tarjeta con el mensaje " Me puedes llamar 'John'..".

Homelander veía como el joven se sorprendía con el obsequio y tomaba en manos temblorosas la tarjeta. El hombre mayor vió reir al joven y luego taparse la boca con una mano. Su rostro ahora mostraba preocupación. Homelander estaba confundido.

El joven se sentó en uno de los bancos que rodeaban la isla de granito. Se tapaba los ojos con las manos en un gesto de cansancio.

El supe decidió verlo en contra de sus iniciales intenciones.


	3. Chapter 3

El hombre abrió la ventana de la sala y entró. Ésta vez sin romperla. Había visto el plástico que cubría la ventana de la habitación del joven. Sintió una pizca de remordimiento por haberla destruido , sabiendo que podría hacer las noches del joven aun más frías en éste otoño.

Se paró frente al joven .

Oskar saltó del banco y retrocedió unos pasos por el susto.

-"Mierda!..".

Homelander sonrió y se aproximó a él. Oskar dejó de retroceder, pero lo observó con cautela.

-"Que..que haces aquí?.. Qué significan esas flores?..Es por mi ventana?..".

Homelander parpadeó. No se le había ocurrido eso. Solo sonrió y le habló coqueto.

-"Solo quería verte.. Pensé en lo que me dijiste la última vez..".

Oskar lo miró perplejo. No recordaba lo último que le había dicho. Ups!.

Homelander siguió avanzando. El muchacho pecoso empezó a retroceder. Homelander podía ver el pulso acelerandose en el cuello del joven.

El supe lo acorraló contra la pared. En contra de su voluntad, Oskar respiraba agitado. Estaba nervioso.

Era esa rara y enfermiza atracción mezclada con temor que sentía por Homelander haciéndose presente otra vez. No había dejado de pensar en él desde la ultima vez que lo vió. Sabía que estaba mal..que no era correcto..que era peligroso.. casi suicida..

Aún asi no hizo nada más que observar la boca del hombre a medida que se acercaba más y más, hasta que tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

Sintió en contacto entre sus labios y aspiró de sorpresa. Pensaba que el hombre lo besaría impetuosamente tal como su forma de ser, pero se equivocó. Homelander lo besaba suavemente y despacio. Como hubiese deseado que fuese su primer beso. Era tan increíble que deseó reemplazar el tonto recuerdo de su primer beso con el del supe.

Oskar jadeó en el beso y la lengua de Homelander entró tentativamente en su boca. Acariciando suavemente cada espacio. Tomando su lengua y rozando el dorso de sus dientes...su paladar.. Oskar se derretía. Nunca nadie lo había besado así.

-"Llámame John.."

La frase fue susurrada contra la comisura de sus labios. El joven no lo pensó mucho y gimió .

-"John..".

El hombre levantó al joven por los glúteos con facilidad. Continúo besándo su cuello. Extrayendo de los labios del joven los gemidos más sensuales y exitantes que había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

No entendía por qué lo atraía tanto.. Solo deseaba tenerlo y el pensamiento era irracional..

  
*

  
Lo llevó hasta la cama donde procedió a besarlo nuevamente. Mientras lo hacía sus manos desvestía al joven rápidamente. Por un momento dejó de besarlo y se arrodilló para poder quitarle los zapatos y pantalones. 

Ya en ropa interior Oskar solo lo observaba. El supe se levantó de la cama y se devistió rápido. De rodillas en la cama empezó a avanzar hasta que estuvo sobre el joven pelirrojo. Oskar estaba nervioso.

Ver a Homelander desnudo despertó un nuevo nivel de nervios. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con un hombre. Después de su primera vez, siendo adolescente, no había vuelto a tener sexo con hombres. Solo salió con varias mujeres en la universidad. Pensó por un momento en la fuerza del supe y tuvo miedo. Tragó saliva. 

El hombre lo notó. 

-"Estás bien?..Te ves nervioso..".

El joven solo asintió, a lo que el Homelander sonrió comprensivo. Volvió a besarlo por un momento. Sus manos poderosas recorrían el cuerpo del joven. Acariciaban sus costados tratando de calmarlo. Luego subieron a su pecho para jugar con sus tetillas. Oskar gimió.

Homelander bajó por su cuello lamiendo y mordiendo suavemente la pálida columna hasta llegar a sus clavículas para marcarlas. Las manos del joven se hundieron en las hebras rubias.

Los labios del supe bajaron hasta su pecho. Apretó entre sus dedos los pectorales del joven para luego prenderse de una tetilla. Oskar se arqueó.

-"Carajo!.."..

El hombre mayor tomó una pierna del joven. Su mano acariciaba recorriendo a su paso el muslo suave y delgado. Lo asió por debajo de la rodilla y alzó para colocarla en su cadera. El pelirrojo entendió y rodeó con sus piernas la cintura del supe.  
Homelander pasó a la otra tetilla y succionó fuerte. Oskar gimió necesitado. El supe quería consumir cada sonido que proviniera de esa dulce boca. 


	4. Chapter 4

Capturó sus labios en un beso lento y sensual. Lo besaba como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. Como si fuese la cosa más dulce. Nunca nadie le había hecho sentir tan deseado al joven pelirrojo. 

Por largos momentos su cuerpos se movían buscando más contacto. Como si no pudiesen estar lejos de la piel del otro. Como si al separarse fuesen a aperderse y no encontrarse más. En ese momento no lo sabían, pero sus ADN estaban programados para necesitarse mutuamente.

Homelander lo sintió. Una sentésima de segundo de duda en su mente. No podía creer que lo deseara tanto. Esto no podía ser natural. Una idea cruzó su mente y la archivó para luego analizarla.

Mientras tanto sus manos acariciaban y mapeaban el cuerpo del joven. Su beso interminable. Era como si estuviesen comunicándose sin palabras. Comunicando cuanto se habían añorado. Cuanto se deseaban. Cuanto no queríansepararse..

Sus labios se separaron cuando el deseo era incontrolable. Jadeaban. Sus rostros muy cerca. El joven por qué le faltaba el aire y el supe por la excitación. Debía tenerlo ahora, pensp Homelander.

Oskar gimió y cerró los ojos. El miembro delHomelander lo penetraba. El muchacho estaba tan húmedo que fue muy fácil la intrusión, como si el supe perteneciera dentro de él. Oskar susurró su nombre..

-"John...".

Fue un golpe bajo. Por qué un nombre que detestaba se escuchaba tan bien en los labios de ésta pecosa y divina criatura?. El hombre mayor apretó los dientes para no terminar. Estaba entrando en el cálido centro del joven. Nada se sentía mejor..como si perteneciera. En ese momebto entendio que Oskar era su debilidad..

No quería a nadie más. No quería la aprobación e idolatría del mundo..Solo lo quería a él..a él y nadie más.

Hundió su nariz en el cuello cálido de su joven amante y suspiró al llegar al fondo. Antes de empezar a embestir susurró.

-"Oskar...".

El muchacho gimió al escuchar su nombre de la boca del supe. Una súplica y un anhelo dicho con necesidad y delicadeza..Como si fuera un ruego.. 

Las lágrimas se acumilaron en las esquinas de sus ojos. La primera cayó por su sien al momento de la primera penetración.

Por varias horas hicieron el amor sin detenerse. A veces permanecían mucho tiempo con los ojos cerrados explorando sus cuerpos solo con sus lenguas y su tacto.

Sus nombres se desvanecieron en los labios del otro..en el tiempo trancurrido probándose mutuamente, tanto que en horas solo se escuchaban débiles susurros:

-"Bebe..oh buen chico..".  
-"ughmmmnngg..Papi..!".

  
*

  
Al llegar el amanecer los rayos del sol los encontraron a ambos juntos. Aún estaban enrredados en sus cuerpos y las sábanas. La cabeza de Homelander yacía en el pecho del joven. Éste último acariciaba con mente ausente las hebras rubias del hombre mayor.

Ambos estaban despiertos. No hablaban. Solo disfrutaban de la presencia del otro. Homelander debía irse. Había algo que debía hacer. El jivjo se quedaría en casa, pues era fin de semana.

El supe pensaba que cualquiera fuese la conclusión de las siguientes horas.. siempre regresaría a los brazos del muchacho...Estaba condenado..y el mismo estaba bien con eso..

Cerró los ojos y sonrió.

  
*

  
Homelander entró a la oficina de Stillwell. Su manera de moverse era intimidante. Caminaba despacio y en silencio aproximándose a la mujer. 

Stillwell no lo diría, pero esos eran los momentos en los que temía más del supe. Acomodó en su rostro una falsa sonrisa complaciente. Abrió la boca, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, el hombre la interpeló.

-"Quién es Oskar James, en realidad?".

Madelyn suspiró y apoyó la barbilla en el dorso de sus manos. Esta sería una larga conversación...

Varios minutos después, Homelander caminaba en circulos nerviosamente frente al escritorio de Stillwell.

-"Creaste un supe con el solo proposito de controlarme...".

Stillwell la interrumpió.

-"No diría controlarte...Solo es.. un juguete para que te entretengas un poco...".


	5. Chapter 5

Homelander rio a carcajadas.

-"Tanto miedo me tienes, Madelyne?..".

Se retiraba aún riendo. 

El ceño de la mujer se arrugó, las comisuras de sus labios hacia abajo en una mueca de preocupación.

-"Espera!..".

-"Que!?..Que demonios quieres de mí?..

Stillwell solo giró la pantalla de su laptop. Un video mostraba la señal de dos rastreadores.

Dos pequeños puntos en un mapa de la ciudad, que mostraban los nombres de dos personas que Homelander hubiese deseado nunca se conocieran.

La sangre se le heló..

Salió corriendo de la oficina para alzar vuelo lo más rápido posible..

Solo esperaba llegar a tiempo..

  
*

  
El joven estaba atado de las muñecas y pies. Acostado de lado en el suelo de la desolada bodega. Sangraba de la boca y la nariz. La sangre ya se había secado. Respiraba normalmente y miraba en silencio y desafiante a Stormfront. No tenía miedo.

La mujer caminaba de un lado a otro. Esperaba a que llegara el supe, pero se le agotaba la paciencia..Solo quería ver su cara al acabar con el único obstaculo en sus planes.

De repente, el techo del lugar se desplomó en una nube de escombros y polvo fino.

Homelander descendía sobre el gris suelo pulido de la vieja bodega. Sus ojos rojos miraban fijamente a la mujer. Regresaron a la normalidad para ver el estado del joven.

La camiseta y suéter del joven estaban manchados de sangre, que parecía haber provenido de su nariz y boca. A parte de eso, no notaba más heridas externas. Temía por las internas. Homelander quería terminar con esto rapido y llevar al muchacho al hospital.

Apretó los dientes y gruñó a la mujer. Se abalanzó sobre ella..

La pelea habia empezado.

  
*

  
Homelander caminaba amenazante hacia la supe que yacía en el suelo, sangrando de sus multiples heridas, provocadas por la visita letal del hombre.

Él se acercaba lentamente, para terminar el trabajo. Ya la había hecho sufrir suficiente..

En ese momento los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas.

Se levantó sobre sus rodillas y en un movimiento demasiado rápido, para el shock del supe, tomó a Oskar por el tobillo y lo arrojó con fuerza hacia unas vigas en el techo.

Homelander no podía respirar..

Sintió que el miedo se apoderaba de su cuerpo..Una garra fría estrujaba su corazón. No podía creer lo que veía..

Oskar estaba empalado en una viga que colgaba del techo...

Todo pasó en un segundo..

El supe se lanzó sobre Stormfront y con ambas manos aplastó la cabeza de la mujer hasta que explotó..

Luego voló hasta donde estaba el joven..

Oskar aún estaba consciente, pero sufría mucho. La viga de metal sobresalía de su estómago. Respiraba en cortas aspiraciones. Cada pequeño sonido le dolía a Homelander como si fuese él el herido de muerte ..

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas lo atrajo hacia sí, liberándolo de la viga. Lo bajó con cuidado al suelo..  
Empezó a llorar en silencio..

  
*

  
Varios minutos pasaron..tal vez horas..Homelander ya no sabía como transcurría el tiempo. Solo sentía un frío ártico apoderarse de su centro y que se extendía al resto de su cuerpo. Como si estuviera muriendo de adentro hacia afuera.

De repente sintió un roce..

Abrió los ojos. Parte de su visión estaba oscurecida por los rizos rojizos del joven , que una vez significó tanto para él en tan corto tiempo.

Otra vez sintió un roce en su antebrazo. Levantó la cabeza y sonrió como nunca. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que caían libremente por sus mejillas..

Oskar lo miraba y sonreía débilmente..

La herida en su pecho tenía la mitad del diámetro que hacia unas horas..

  
*

  
Billy Butcher percibió su llegada, pero decidió no moverse. Hacía varias semanas que la noticia de la desaparición de Homelander había sacudido el país..y si el supe estaba aquí, era por algo importante. 

Se giró lentamente.

Ambos estaban de pie sobre el techo del edificio aparentemente abandonado..Un bunker secreto.

-"Vengo a negociar ... una tregua..".

Billy levantó una ceja.

-"Por qué he de creerte?..".

Dijo fastidiado el hombre, mientras fruncía el ceño.  
Homelander miró al cielo y sonrió. Luego miró a los ojos a Butcher, sin un atisbo de duda en su voz.

-"Por que mis prioridades han cambiado.."

Sin más..Se fué.

  
*

  
En una cabaña, en medio de las montañas cubiertas de niebla, miraba por la ventana un joven pelirrojo. Tenía puesto un suéter grande y tomaba sorbos pequeños de chocolate caliente. 

Sintió una brisa proveniente del tragaluz.. Sonrió.

Un nariz fría le hacía cosquillas en la nuca. El muchacho apoyó el peso de su cuerpo en el de su amante. Los brazos fuertes rodearon su cintura y lo giraron hacia él. Homelander capturó sus labios en un beso que duró largos minutos.

Momentos después, ambos estaban en el sofá viendo caer la nieve fuera de la ventana. Oskar seguía tomando sorbos de su taza para luego colocarla en la mesita a su lado. Homelander se había cambiado de ropa. Vestia ropas civiles: Un par de pantalones para sudar grises y un suéter rojo. 

Estaba acostado, con la cabeza en el regazo de muchacho. Las manos de joven acariciaban su cabello, mientras el hombre mayor succionaba una de sus tetillas. El joven ahora sabía que era un mecanismo del hombre para relajarse. Homelander pasó a prederse de la otra tetilla. Oskar lo miraba con ternura en sus ojos.

Afuera la nieve empezaba a caer nuevamente..

  
FIN


End file.
